The Celestial Guardians
by Dante's fallen babe
Summary: A girl gets sucked into the FF7 world and wakes up at the Seventh Heaven, if you don't like fan's sucked into game don't read, if you do plz R&R, rating may change later


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fan fiction except my own OC and other char's I'll probably invent at some point, it's all the property of Squar-Enix

A/N: Yeah it's a sucked into world probably lots'a Mary Sue storey, if you don't like fan fiction's like that then don't read, if you do read please leave a nice review, flames will be ignored, I'll accept constructive criticism to help make my storey better, I'll also probably be using names that I've used in my other fictions though the characters are unrelated.

Oh on a side note I've only seen AC once and I've not played DOC so while reading this fiction please assume that AC and DOC never happened, ok I'll shut up and let you read.

**Prelude – This can't be happening!**

Raven paused the game mid-battle and guzzled down the rest of her coffee, she was getting frustrated with a boss battle she had been stuck on for the past hour, it was amazing that she was stuck when she had defeated it the first time she played Final Fantasy 7.

"Damn, I'm sick of wiping on this boss, I've done it before," she threw down her controller and sighed, "I wanna unlock Vinnie!" she was sure when it came to Lost Number one half was only affected by magic attacks and the other half physical attacks...and while she had dealt with the 'magic half' she was now struggling, there was nothing for it, she would need to go back to the world map and grind a little longer.

Oh...I suppose it's only right I describe the heroin, well Raven was tall standing at about six foot with quite broad shoulders, her long hair was black with a white extension that had been glued to her head. Clothing wise she wore a tight pair of black denim trousers with artificial rips in them and black New Rock knee boots which she wore over them and her top was a plain black crop halter top that fastened behind her neck, her eyes were jade green and her complexion pale.

Now that you have a vague idea of Raven's appearance we can get on with our storey, as I was saying she was struggling to defeat Lost Number (is that what it is even called?) in her temper she threw the controller down which bounced off the playstation. After a few moments Raven realised that smoke was pouring out of the console

"Oh no!" she went towards it but suddenly it exploded, she saw a flash of white before darkness took her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the well for want of a better term 'game world' Cloud and Tifa had entered the church where their friend had once tended to the yellow and white flowers which still grew there. They came here every Sunday to silently honour their friend who had long since passed to the Lifestream, usually the others would also come but Cid, Nanaki, Barret and Vincent had their own affairs and Yuffie was probably off hunting materia.

No one ever came to this church so it came as a surprise to them when they saw a girl in her early twenties led amongst the flowers

"Oh my is she...?" Tifa trailed off as Cloud crouched down to examine the young woman

"She is alive...but weak,"

"Is there anything on her that can tell us who she is?" asked the martial artist tentatively

Cloud searched her pockets but it wasn't easy the pants she wore were tight making the pockets difficult to reach into, finally he found what looked like a small purse which contained currency he'd never seen before strange bits of paper and coins, gold, silver and bronze.

"Apart from some strange money there is nothing to identify her..." Cloud stood and looked at Tifa "let's take her back to the seventh heaven and wait for her to wake up"

"Yes, ok."

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes and sat up instantly she knew she was somewhere other than home, she was in what looked like a small B&B room with basic yet nice furniture _where am I? How did I get here?_ She was starting to feel afraid.

The door opened and a girl entered she couldn't have been older than eight or nine, her brown hair was tied up with a pink bow "oh, your awake," she said smiling a little

"Where am I?" asked Raven placing a hand to her brow she had the makings of a headache coming on

"This is the Seventh Heaven...you're in Midgar."

It took a few moments for the child's words to sink in _Seventh Heaven? Midgar?_ Unless she was mistaken Seventh Heaven was the name of Tifa's bar in FF7 which was indeed in Midgar...but wait that was stupid, FF7 was just a game Midgar didn't exist.

"Who...are you?"

"My name is Marlene, what about you?"

"R-Raven."

Raven was thinking maybe when her playstation exploded she was sent flying across her room and had hit the wall, right now she was probably in her own bed or in a hospital having a dream about FF7 because that is what she was thinking about when the accident happened...at least that's what she hoped...there was just no way she could actually be in the game world it wasn't possible.

"Oh you're hungry," said Marlene when Raven's stomach growled with hunger "I'll tell Tifa your awake and get you some food, I'll be right back.

_You've gotta be kiddin me, this isn't real this is just a dream_

A few moments later the door opened again and a woman with long dark hair entered, instantly Raven recognised her but perhaps saying so wouldn't be a good idea...this was just a dream so for the moment till things made sense she'd play the 'amnesia' card.

"Marlene said you were awake, how do you feel?"

"I've got a little headache...but other than that I think I'm fine..."

"My name is Tifa; Marlene said your name was Raven?"

"Yeah...but I don't remember anything else...I'm sorry."

Tifa sat on the edge of the bed and shook her head "there is no need to say sorry you've done nothing wrong, why don't you come downstairs and I'll make you something to eat?"

"Um...yes ok."

Raven despite her confusion and the fact she was dreaming felt a little excited as she followed Tifa, to be honest out of all the female characters Raven's favourite had been Aerith followed by Yuffie but Tifa was decent in her own right, unlike a lot of fan girls she had no problem with the barmaid.

They entered into an empty bar, all the chairs had been stacked onto the tables, it was obviously still early, Raven sat on a stool at the bar "it's quiet..."

"In about an hour this place will probably be busy," replied Tifa "what would you like to eat?"

"Um...eggs and toast?"

"Ok."

Sometime later Raven sat eating the best scrambled egg on toast ever wondering when it was she was going to wake up, "where...did you find me?" she asked as Tifa set down a mug of coffee for her.

"An old church here in the slums...you've been out for about two days, when we found you there was nothing to identify you...the currency you had on you is curious it won't be accepted in Midgar...or anywhere else that I can think of."

"Um..."

"I'm guessing you don't have gil, don't worry this is on the house..."

"Thank you," replied Raven politely "all I have on me is the clothing on my back...I don't remember where I come from..."

"I tell you what, since you have no money why don't you help out around here? I'll pay you and maybe someone will come in who recognises you or something"

"Ok...I guess."

It was while Raven was eating that the door opened and a man entered, Raven felt a jolt in her stomach, she recognised the spiky blond hair and the remnants of the SOLDIER uniform he wore, it was undoubtedly Cloud Strife.

"Your awake, Cloud Strife," he said extending his hand

"Raven," she replied shaking it truth be told Raven hadn't really been a Cloud fan...she had been a fan of the bad guy Sephiroth because he was so cool and looked totally handsome and sexy and Vincent Valentine because he was cool and handsome and dark and mysterious.

Tifa explained to Cloud that Raven had no memories or money so she was going to help out in the bar until she got back on her feet, Raven kept her eyes on her now empty plate _I'd like to wake up now_.

Deep down she didn't really want to wake up not yet, this was becoming a nice dream so she would let it play out for the moment, she finished the rest of her coffee and once again thanked Tifa.

"Think nothing of it Raven,"

"Since you're helping out around here you may as well give me a hand to move these crates," said Cloud looking at her "you look strong enough"

"Yeah I noticed she has broad shoulders, you no doubt have a lot of upper body strength," added Tifa with a smile.

Raven nodded ever since she had been small she had a natural agility so her mother encouraged it by getting her gymnastics lessons which she continued even to this day "I'm a gymnast..."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah..." _opps I'm supposed to have amnesia better watch what I say from now on_ she stood and followed Cloud into the back where she spent the next hour shifting heavy crates into the cellar, she didn't notice how busy the bar had started to become.

For the last time Raven left the cellar and not paying attention she accidently walked into someone

"I'm sorry," she mumbled looking at the person she had walked into, suddenly a lump formed in her throat it was Vincent Valentine, he looked as he had done in the game, black trousers and top with a ragged red cape which strapped up at the front and covered the bottom of his face.

"That's alright," he said surveying her through crimson red eyes "you should watch where you are going..."

Raven watched him walking away noticing the golden gauntlet on his left arm, "oh my..." it was him, really him, it was Vinnie Valentine her favourite character next to Sephiroth.

"He does have that effect on most people," said Cloud who had followed her out of the cellar "that was Vincent he comes here now and again..."

"Oh right," she replied frowning "he's cute..."

"Good luck getting a conversation out of him Raven."

Raven went back into the bar and saw just how many patrons there were from all walks of life, Tifa was talking to Vincent when she saw Raven she walked over "um Tifa could I get some fresh air please?"

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"That headache I told you about is returning and I am feeling a little sickly"

The truth was Raven wanted some time on her own to organise her thoughts and try to wake herself up she did have a headache but the bit about feeling sick was a lie something Raven wasn't all that good at doing but Tifa seemed to believe her

"Go on it should be ok for a while,"

"Thanks."

She left the Seventh Heaven and leant against the wall with her hands over her face "this is a dream," she mumbled "when I wake up...I'll be back home..."

"A dream huh?" said a quiet voice

Raven lowered her hands and saw Vincent looking at her through narrowed eyes "Uh..."

"You don't have amnesia do you?"

"I do..."

"You are a bad liar."

Raven realised that in the flesh Vincent Valentine looked intimidating she crossed her arms and frowned "where I live something in my room exploded my games console. I'm obviously in a hospital dreaming all this...why else would I be here if this isn't some twisted dream."

Vincent didn't reply

"Please let me be alone," this may have been Raven's favourite character but at the moment she found him intimidating and not particularly friendly and in the game he came across as being very cold.

Raven turned and set off down the pavement taking in her surroundings for the first time, Midgar was larger than it appeared in the game it was very gloomy since if memory served the slums were under a large plate that blocked out the sky. She walked past people doing her best to not draw attention to herself but some people did glance at her as she passed them probably because of her clothing...they had been expensive.

_Uh-oh_ suddenly it seemed like a stupid idea to walk in the Midgar slums on her own one reason she didn't know where she was going and secondly there were dodgy people around and she didn't really know how to defend herself.

"Hey there, what would a pretty lass like yourself be doing all on her own?" asked a sleazy looking man approaching her

"M-Minding my own business," replied Raven backing away but there was a second man joining the first

"Why don't you stick around?"

"We insist that you stay"

"Leave me alone," Raven was getting scared she wasn't sure of the intensions of the two men but it couldn't have been good, why had she been so stupid as to leave the safety of Tifa's pub.

"We'll leave once you have given us all you gil,"

"I don't have none..." she took a few more steps back then started to run as fast as she could people who had seen what was going on did nothing to help...perhaps in the slums people were afraid of standing up to men like this.

_CRAP!_ She had run strait into a dead end, _what do I do?_

Quite suddenly a red bladed sword materialised in her hand it had a thick blade much like Auron's weapon from FFX only it was slightly shorter "what the?"

"You've nowhere to run now,"

"Since when did she have a sword?"

Her dream was quickly becoming a nightmare she had no idea how to use a sword she was frightened

"_Just fight"_ said a female voice in her head _"you should know how"_

Raven held the sword ready these criminals also had swords that were sheathed to their backs she hadn't noticed it before but it made her predicament even worse, they probably knew how to use their swords

"We can play that game too,"

The two men took out their swords and came at her, something happened something amazing she was able to deflect their attacks with her own sword, it was creepy but the voice was right she did know how to fight she just wasn't sure how.

"Ok, so we were wrong about you, now we're just gonna kill ya"

Again Raven deflected their attacks and pushed them away "my turn" using her gymnastics she somersaulted over one and struck with her new weapon slicing into one of the men's sword arms.

"Bitch!"

The second man was much better she felt his blade kiss her side, Raven jumped backwards "your gonna pay for that," she said she tensed then jumped into the air a single wing came from her back but then disappeared as she brought her sword down. She missed her target by an inch however it was enough to make him stumble backwards

"Screw this shit I wanna live," that said he quickly turned and fled.

Raven fell to her knees breathing heavily fear, confusion and adrenaline at what happened was pumping through her system, "w-what...happened?" she looked at the sword and quickly threw it on the ground.

"Raven," Cloud approached

"I..." she stood and kicked the crimson sword away from her she still wasn't sure what had just happened she placed a hand to her brow "I don't know what just happened," she saw the first gang man she had injured looking at her with fear.

"I saw you run pass being chased but it seems you dealt with them..."

"Did you see...? What did I do?" a wave of nausea came over her "I really am going to be sick..." she then passed out.

* * *

A/N: There end of first chapter, there isn't much just yet but give it a chance, please leave a nice review if you have read it and as stated above flames will be ignored but I don't mind constructive criticism.


End file.
